


A Lesson in Respect

by RavenFeather23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Caning, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Prostate Milking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFeather23/pseuds/RavenFeather23
Summary: Tony is a sub who was assigned to Steve after failing to take care of himself. Steve is very strict, but loving. When Tony is disrespectful to Fury, Steve must make it clear that that is unacceptable behavior.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	A Lesson in Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This has a fairly harsh caning scene in it. If you think this will make you uncomfortable or upset you, please do not read. Please, pay attention to the warnings.

“Tony, Come here.” Steve orders sharply.

The nude submissive in the corner slowly turns and walks over, kneeling at Steve’s feet. Steve rests his large hand on Tony’s head. “My boy can be obedient when he chooses to be.”

Then his hand grips Tony’s hair and pulls, forcing Tony’s head up. He traces a finger lightly over the exposed neck, just over the edge of the thin, dark green collar. Tony shivers and his breath catches a little. He loves having his neck touched by his dom.

“My boy has been mouthy this week, hasn’t he?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Tony murmurs. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“No.” Steve responds evenly, his cold, blue eyes studying Tony. “No, you aren’t yet. But you will be.”

Tony whimpers. Steve’s a very harsh dom. Clearly from being raised in the twentieth century. Steve is very old fashioned, even by current standards. Tony has to wear a cock-cage twenty-four/seven. It will only be removed as a reward and when Steve is feeling extra generous. Tony had been assigned to Steve eight months ago, and it has only come off once since and for only for four hours. Granted, they were the most blissful, amazing four hours of Tony’s existence, but it ended far, far too soon.

Steve’s hand travels down and cups Tony’s caged balls, making Tony whimper.

"Hm, it’s been a while since these were emptied, hasn’t it?”

It has. Nearly two months. They are heavy and swollen and ache painfully.

“Y-yes, sir.” Tony answers, his heart sinking with dread. He hates being milked.

“Hm. Well, we’d best take care of that, mustn’t we?”

Tony grimaces. “I-if you wish to, sir. B-but perhaps it could wait until tomorrow?” He suggests hopefully.

Steve smiles condescendingly. He had after all, planned from the beginning to include milking Tony as part of his punishment and has no intention of changing his mind.

“No, my dear boy. It isn’t healthy for you to go this long. Now, stand up, get a towel from the bathroom, and lay yourself over my knee.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony answers with resignation and obeys.

Two minutes later, Tony is in position, laying over the bed with his caged cock resting on a towel, over Steve’s left thigh. Steve spreads Tony’s cheeks, eyeing his tight, little hole and teases it with his fingers. He pulls Tony’s head up by his hair again and shoves his three middle fingers in front of his face. “Suck.” He orders sharply.

Tony wraps his lips around Steve’s fingers, coating them as thoroughly as possible with his spit, knowing that is all the lube he will be getting.

Steve isn’t gentle as he puts one finger after the other in Tony’s hole before roughly shoving and brushing against the overly-sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Through the tiny slit in the cage, precum dribbles out onto the towel. Tony mewls and gasps. His cock straining fruitlessly to escape its prison.

“Please, Sir!” Tony finally yells. “It hurts!”

“What hurts?” Steve asks, as if he doesn’t already know.

“P-please, sir!” Tony begs desperately. “Please, take it off!”

“Only especially good boys get good-boy orgasms. Have you been a good boy, Tony?”

Tony whimpers. “N-no, Sir.”

"No.” Steve presses his fingers even deeper. “No, my boy chooses instead to be a mouthy, disobedient sub. You mouth-off to me. You mouth-off to our team, you even mouth-off to Fury.” Steve chuckles at that. “Honestly, I wonder where you get the balls.”

Tony’s face grows hot with shame.

“I’ve been considerate of your pride so far, Tony.” Steve tells him, his voice becoming gentle. He withdraws his fingers so Tony can give his full attention to his words. “Most submissives would have been punished on the spot in front of everyone they disrespected. But perhaps, that is what you need for the lesson to get through. Perhaps I need to strap or cane you in front of the team to teach you respect.”

“P-please, no, sir. I’ll be good.” Tony sobs. Just the thought of the humiliation is enough to make him cringe.

“Next time, that is what will happen, Tony.” Steve tells him harshly. “You will start showing respect.”

“Y-yes-s, S-sir.”

The fingers return and Steve also begins to squeeze his balls. The feeling in Tony’s gut builds until it overflows. He surrenders to the painful, ruined orgasm. His body is trembling and feels achy. His hole clenches on Steve’s fingers as he cries from the sensitivity. Finally, Steve removes his fingers. He eases Tony over onto his back and cleans him up. He holds Tony, knowing how clingy and needy he feels after being milked. He’d give him twenty-to-thirty minutes to recover before moving on to the real punishment.

Steve isn’t cruel. Truthfully, he’d love giving Tony perfect orgasms far more often; but Tony was assigned to him for a reason. Nearly a year ago, Tony passed out from no sleeping or eating; he was taking Modafinil to keep him awake. When his doctor found out, he contacted the Distressed Sub Agency and they evaluated him and paired him with Steve a few weeks later.

Tony needed a dom who would take complete control, and Steve Rogers provided exactly that. For the first five months, Tony had to ask permission to do anything. Steve told him when to sleep, when to get up, when to eat, when to work, even when to use the bathroom. Tony fought against it tooth and nail at first, but after three months, Tony relented. Slowly, Steve gave him back a few of his privileges and started to let him go on missions again.

“How are you doing, Tony?” Steve asks after nearly thirty minutes.

Tony shrugged. “Tired, sir.”

“Are you ready to move on?”

"Th-that depends, sir. What are we moving on to?” Only Tony can manage to sound nervous and cheeky at the same time.

“Yes, you are ready.” Steve let out a little chuckle. “Cheeky boy. Go get the senior cane from the closet.”

Tony let out a soft mewl. “Please, sir. I’ll apologize Fury and do anything else you want me to, just please, don’t cane me.”

“You will be doing that anyway.” Steve’s voice hardens. He doesn’t enjoy causing Tony pain, but he is determined to correct his sub’s behavior. The cane leaves a lasting impression on Tony, much more than anything else. “Now, do as you are told.”

Tony turned on his saddest puppy-eyes and aimed them full strength at Steve. “Please, sir. Something else… anything else. Please. It isn’t fair to cane me for this. I didn’t do anything bad enough to deserve it!”

"Well, then, its too bad that the decision isn’t up to you. Now, you know that when I instruct you to do something, you are to obey immediately. If you wish to discuss it, you obey first, then make your petition. But you have now lost that chance and now I’m tacking on a spanking with the wooden spoon for your disobedience.”

Tears fill Tony’s eyes but he doesn’t protest. He knows that if his obedience isn’t prompt obedience it isn’t obedience at all.

“Y-yes, sir.” Like a man to the gallows, he walks over to the closet and takes out the horrible, thick cane. He kneels down and offers it to his dom.

"Thank you, Tony. Now, lay your stomach over the desk, don’t forget your cushion.”

Tony lay over the desk that Steve had custom-made for Tony. It was at the perfect height for Tony to bend from his waist over it. The cushion was a firm, half-circle that Tony would tuck under his hips. It helped him arch his back and lifted his bottom beautifully. There were compartments on the long sides that when opened, leather loops could be pulled out. Tony could either hold onto these, or Steve could use them to restrain his hands. This time, Steve chooses to use them as restraints.

“Please, sir, how many?” Tony asks meekly. It was rare for Tony to know how many he was going to get. Some times Steve set a number in his head, but usually he just spanked until he felt that Tony had either taken all that he could, or the lesson had been learned.

“I wasn’t planning on telling you, boy. But since you asked so nicely, I will. I think twenty will suffice.”

Tony almost regrets asking. A small sob escapes him.

“Shush.” Steve says softly, rubbing his back gently. “It will be over soon and we can move on.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Spread your legs and stay in position.”

Tony shifts his feet apart and grounds his toes into the carpet.

“Ready, boy?”

No, he isn’t, but he never will be.

“Yes, sir.”

Steve takes aim and brings the cane down firmly.

Tony jerks at the impact. The dark red line appears on his butt a moment later. The wave of pain as it does makes Tony shudder and bit his lip.

The next one falls just a few centimeters below the first. Again, Tony doesn’t feel it until a half-second later. The pain joins the first welt and Tony whimpers.

The third stroke crashes down. The pain makes Tony’s feet kick and sobs escape.

Steve keeps going and dark, red lines trail down Tony’s bottom and the tops of his thighs. At about the half-way mark, Tony is crying out loudly, tears making puddles on the desk. His bottom is beginning to swell and his thighs tremor from the pain.

“Ow! Ahh! P-please, sir! Ahhh! Please! It hurts! It hurts! Ahh!”

Steve puts his hand on his back, which provides him some measure of comfort.

After fifteen, Tony can only lay limply on the table and cry. He lost count after six and it feels like it has gone on forever. Finally, Steve lays down the final stroke. The welts, while red and purple, are unbroken. He will be bruised for about a week, but he will be fine.

“You took that so well.” Steve praises, kissing Tony’s cheek. “I can tell you are ready to be a good boy for me again.”

Tony nods jerkily.

Steve gets him some water to drink and gives him a few minutes to calm back down.

“Alright, Tony, let’s get this last part done.” He helps Tony off the desk. Tony cries out a little as the movement reawakens the pain in the cane marks. Steve leads him over to the desk chair a few feet away. He tosses a pillow on the floor three and a half feet from the chair. “Tony, I want you to get down on your stomach, facing away from me, your head on the pillow.”

Tony gives him a confused look, but obeys without question. Steve reaches down and lifts up Tony’s legs. Tony’s eyes widen as he realizes that he is being put in the wheelbarrow position. A few other subs told him about it. it was a common position when a dom wanted to punish their sub’s less-accessible places.

Tony already had the wooden spoon waiting by the chair. He picks it up and taps it against Tony’s thighs. “Tell me what this spanking is for, Tony?”

“For being disobedient, sir.”

“It seems we’ve begun slipping back into old habits. I have no tolerance for disobedience and disrespect. You are fully aware of this. There is no excuse for your behavior, is there?”

“No, sir. I’m s-sorry, sir.” Tony answers through the lump in his throat. He hates more than anything, disappointing Steve.

“I know you are. This is simply to help you remember and to give you incentive to do better.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Steve praises, before beginning.

The wooden spoon moves at lightning speed over his thighs, just under the cane marks, down to the pits of his knees. Tony yelps and wails as it feels like a dozen bees stinging him over and over. His legs try to flail and kick, but that only pulls on the cane stripes. When Tony’s thighs are bright red and burning hot to the touch, Steve pauses.

“Half-way done. You are doing very well.”

Then the spoon turns its attention to the insides of Tony’s thighs. Tony tries desperately to wiggle and pull himself away, but he is no match for Steve’s strength. Steve pulls him back and holds him in place easily. He would usually scold and penalize Tony for trying to escape his punishment, but he knows that Tony is about at his limit and can’t be blamed for struggling.

Once the inside of Tony’s thighs matches the back of them, and Tony is sobbing limply into the pillow, Steve stops and puts down the spoon.

"My good, brave boy. We are all done now.” He soothes, more than ready for the only good part about correcting his submissive: Aftercare.

Steve gently eases Tony up off the floor and into his arms, moving them to the bed; letting him soak his shirt with his tears.

“Shush. It’s all over now. All done. All done. Clean slate now, Babe. Clean slate. Shush now. Just breathe for me.”

“Mr. Rogers.” Jarvis’ voice interrupts.

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“Director Fury is calling on the intercom. Would you like me to connect you?”

Steve let out a frustrated sigh. “Yes, I suppose. Thank you, Jarvis.”

"Of course, sir.”

"Cap?” Director Fury’s voice came in.

“Yes?”

“Anderson and a colleague are here for an evaluation. They were in the hall and overheard the incident. Protocol dictates that should they show up during or immediately after a disciplinary session, that they ask a few questions and see the effects of the discipline, so that they can document it.”

“I am familiar with the protocol, sir.” Steve answered. “But Tony is in no condition, physically or emotionally, to leave this room.”

“Understood.”

“Mr. Rogers,” Anderson’s voice cut in. “This is Anderson. I’m terribly sorry that this is a bad time. Is it alright if we come up to your quarters? We will only be a few minutes and we will not disturb your sub.”

Steve considers this for a long moment. He studies the part of Tony’s face he can see. Tony is exhausted. His sobs have died down, tears are just running freely from his eyes as hiccups jerk his body.

“Alright. But I ask that you wait about ten minutes so I can get Tony more comfortable and settled in and I have one condition. I would like Director Fury to come with. That way, if Tony is unduly stressed by this, he can clear the room without me having to move away from Tony. I want Tony to apologize for his behavior towards the Director anyway and I feel it will be best to only have to worry about one visit rather than two.”

"That is more than reasonable, Mr. Rogers.” Anderson answers.

The call ended and Steve let out a heavy sigh. “Did you hear all that?”

Tony nods. “Uh huh. M-most of it.”

“Are you okay with having visitors?”

Tony gives a minute shrug. “I’d rather they minded their own business.”

“I know. But surprise evaluations are protocol for the first year. You know that. But they will keep it short and it will be over before you know it.”

“You’ll really kick them out though?”

“If I sense it is too much for you, yes. But I don’t see that happening. They won’t ask you any questions, so other than apologizing to Fury, you can just lay here. If you wish to talk about what transpired, you can, but that is your choice. They will, of course, need to see the result of your punishment for documentation.”

Tony’s face contorts into a pout. “Do they have to see?”

“You already know the answer to that. Besides, it isn’t the first time.”

“It still sucks.”

“I know. Sorry, Tony.”

Tony’s pout deepens.

Steve spends the next few minutes doing what he can to get Tony comfortable and settled in. He put one of his long-sleeved tee-shirts on him and rubbed a gentle lotion into Tony’s bottom and thighs before covering him with the blanket and rubbing his back.

Director Fury knocks lightly on the door before entering with Anderson and a young woman behind him. “Hey, Cap. How is he?”

Steve studies Tony’s face and lets out a light chuckle. “Pretending to be asleep.”

Fury smiles and shakes his head; Anderson lets out a little laugh and the new lady hides a grin.

“Well, we can let him pretend a little longer.” Anderson breaks in. “Mr. Rogers, this is my new trainee, Miss Riley. We are really sorry about disturbing you. I will make this as short as possible.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that. I know you are just doing your job.”

“Now, we know everything that occurred up until you brought your sub into your quarters. Can you tell us what happened then?”

Steve nods. “I informed my sub that he was going to be disciplined for disrespect and ordered him to strip. He obeyed. He was due to be milked. – which I have found that at least in Tony’s case is a contributing factor to his behavior. – So, I milked him, which immediately put him in a more submissive, contrite mindset. Once he’d recovered from that, I instructed him to fetch the cane. He fears that implement more than any other and put up a slight fuss. That broke a second rule: Prompt obedience, so he earned a spanking with the wooden spoon after his caning.”

“How did he take his discipline?”

“Mostly as usual. He did get into position quickly and did his best to maintain it. He doesn’t have the highest pain tolerance and with a caning, I expected some wiggling. He took it well, and refrained from begging.”

“That’s quite impressive, actually.” Anderson says as he jots down his notes. “And the spanking? A wooden spoon, was it?”

“Yes. I had him in a new position, the wheelbarrow. I could tell it definitely caught him off guard. I spanked his thighs and inner thighs hard and fast. A few times he wiggled and even tried to escape, but I simply held him in place. By this point, I could tell it was more knee-jerk reaction than conscious rebellion. I finished the spanking once he stopped struggling almost altogether and had clearly accepted the punishment. Then I began aftercare.”

“I see. Thank you, Mr. Rogers. I’d say that you handled your sub beautifully and I am thrilled and impressed with his progress. Director Fury and the other members of your team all have reported the rapid progress Tony has made. Minor set-backs are expected. Now, all that is left for us to do is provide physical documentation of the punishment.”

Steve pulls back the covers to display Tony’s small, striped bottom. Tony lets out a little whine in protest and opens his puffy eyes to look up pleadingly at Steve.

Steve shushes him gently and pats his back. With her phone, Miss Riley discreetly takes the necessary pictures of Tony’s bottom and thighs. Tony had moved his legs together, in a tiny act of protest.

“Sir,” Miss Riley speaks quietly to Steve. “I’m sorry, but I need to see his inner thighs.”

Steve had been so focused on comforting Tony; he didn’t notice Tony’s behavior. “Tony, you know better. Spread your legs out.” He orders firmly.

Tony gives a boyish pout. “I don’t wanna. Please, sir, don’t make me.”

“I will hold them apart for you, boy.” Steve tells him. “Obey me now.”

Tony whimpers but forces his legs to spread. Tears fill his eyes and run down his cheeks. He hates how exposed he feels.

Steve slips his thigh under Tony’s head and holds him close while Miss Riley finishes quickly. As soon as she does, she covers the sub with the blanket, feeling sorry for him.

“Alright, Tony, they’re all done. Now, I believe you have something to say to Director Fury.” Steve prompts.

Tony moves his head up and over enough so he can look at the Director. “I’m sorry for being disrespectful, sir. It was wrong and I hope that you will forgive me for undermining your authority.”

Fury gives Tony a rare smile. “It’s forgiven and forgotten, son.”

“Thank you.” Tony says bashfully before laying his head back down on Steve’s thigh.

They see themselves out.

“Now, that wasn’t too bad, now was it?” Steve teases lightly.

Tony gives him a slightly dirty look. Not bad enough to earn even a scolding.

“Well, you survived it anyway.” he strokes Tony’s tearstained cheek with his thumb. “Poor boy.” His voice is now gentle and sympathetic. “You’re wiped out. Get some sleep now.”

“Okay.” Tony let his eyes drift shut again.

“Jarvis?” Steve asks softly. “Lights down to five percent, please.”

The lights turned down and a few minutes later, Tony’s soft snores fill the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Please take a moment and comment so I can know what you thought. (not to mention they also encourage me to write more. I plan on writing more chapters to this and I'm going to try and write a prequel. Again, I hope you enjoyed, until next time.


End file.
